fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeder
Biography Mortal Kombat X: ''"Grown to be a killing machine, Seeder was born on the realm of Amazon, now conquered by Outworld. When it's emperor fell, many species decided to take a chance to gain their freedom by siding with Lord Shinnok's forces. Her mother, Vorpax, sent her off to assassinate the leaders of Earthrealm and reveal their next move but as the war began to get clear as to which side would win, her mother sacrificed herself to save the rest of her race. Now in hiding, Seeder waits for the right time to claim land for the next breed of Kreeyan and that time is now."'' Storyline BEFORE MKX During the Netherrealm War, the Kreeyans of the realm Amazon joined forces with Lord Shinnok to seize control of both Earthrealm and Outworld. However, allegiance was wrongly placed as Shinnok, against all odds, was defeated by their opposition. This war caused a major losses to both sides but none as much as the Kreeyans. The combined effort of Earthrealm and Outworld in raiding hives infuriated the Kreeyan leader Vorpax, who urged Shinnok send defensive aid to her realm, but none was sent as his forces were being pushed back into the depths. As a last resort, Vorpax sacrificed herself to enhance the powers of her second-in-command, Seeder, who was sent to Earthrealm to assassinate world leaders. Once Seeder felt the powers of fertility surging inside her she knew that she must go into hiding. She knew that if the ultimate fate of the Kreeyans is unknown, nothing would not be prepared for their next attempt to dominate the realms. TIME SPAN/MKX TIMELINE AFTER INVASION *TBA 5 YEARS *TBA 10 YEARS *TBA 15 YEARS *TBA 20 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA Appearance TBA Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities TBA Variations Animalistic; Seeder calls apon her tainted animal spirit Keeva, a mutated Jaguar. (Adds Feasting '''and Keeva based attacks) '''Elm; Seeder releases a slippery substance from her body which doesn't allow the opponent to land juggled combos on her. Blossom; Seeder uses pollen-based special attacks. (Adds Hypnotic, Paralyze, and Floraportation) Moveset Signature Moves Sap Spit: 'Seeder spits a ball of sap at the opponent. '''Spores: '''Seeder plants a seed in the ground that she can manipulate to do a variety attacks. *'Vine Trap: Seeder releases a vine trap in front of herself that, if the opponent steps on it, will trap their legs allowing for an attack. *'Spike Bubble: '''Seeder in cases herself in a vine bubble, avoiding all attacks. *'Spikemore:' Seeder releases a vine trap in front of herself that will detonate if the enemy gets too close. *'Vine Ball:' Seeder releases a vine ball that rolls across the ground, slicing the opponent. '''Feasting: '''Seeder spawns Keeva to grab and bite the opponent from behind. *The meter burn version adds a pop-up slash. '''Hypnotic: '''Seeder waves her hands and releases a short-range mist that puts the opponent in a trance-like state. '''Paralyze: '''Seeder waves her hand and releases a mid-range mist that causes the opponent's body to disable and fall to the ground. '''Floraportation: '''Seeder spins around and teleports farther away from the opponent, leaving behind a mist that stuns the opponent. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Desta pounces at the opponent, stunning them before ripping their stomach with her elephant tusk knife. Then, she jumps on the opponent, biting and ripping out their esophagus. x '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Desta pounces at the opponent, stunning them before jumping and roundhouse kicking them in the face, smashing their skull. Then as they fall to their knees, she shoots an arrow that pierces through their head and exits through their mouth. x Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality:' Desta slashes the opponent to make them face her, then rips out their heart. She then covers it with spiked rock and jams it back into their body. Their heart is too heavy and falls downward, dragging their other organs and intestines with it. Other Finishers Brutality: Endings TBA Quotes 'Roark: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Serzh: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Scorpion: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"..." (...) ''"..." *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *(...) "..." (And Outworld is where you'll die.) Ferra/Torr: *''"A two for one special."'' (Smash her Torr, smash her good!) "I love a good struggle." Kotal Kahn: *''"Kotal Kahn..."'' (You betrayed your people.) "Outworld destroyed my people." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." Raiden: *''"..."'' (...) "..." Kano: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kitana: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(You will stand in trial.) "I refuse." (Kreeyans are worth no mercy.) Ermac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Character Relationships '''TBA Trivia TBA Additional Details *In her intro: **When she speaks first, she ... and says her line; camera pans behind and above her as she roars at her opponent (the opponent says their line); then she grows ... as she says her line. **When she speaks second, she ... says her line camera either fades her in the background or doesn't. Gallery TBA Category:Venommm Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character